


An Inbetween

by LunaUlric



Series: Crown AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: CROWN AU, F/M, fic request, fluff and subtle angst, lunyx, otp: the princess and the glaive, queen lunafreya and prince consort nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Crown AU  in which Ravus became the king of Tenebrae but was assassinated a few years after Luna and Nyx married. After the king’s tragic death, Luna is crowned queen and Nyx becomes her prince consort - making their lives a lot more complicated than what they had anticipated.Nyx asks for a stroll with his wife in the garden after having very little quality time together since she was crowned.------**This is a requested fic on tumblr**theycallmedarlingasked: For the requests, what about Crown AU :))))))





	An Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> This makes it an official first fic for our Crown AU LuNyx. Our binge watch of The Crown series left us in pieces it tell you. IN PIECES. But yeah, reminders for the others that Nyx here isn’t a Prince Philip in terms of attitude and personality. 
> 
> And also for anyone’s curiosity, here are the art I drew of the AU a while back: [1](http://annaoi.tumblr.com/post/168925321868/my-life-is-yours-this-is-me-and), [2](http://annaoi.tumblr.com/post/169766417243/nyx-from-me-and-fabulanova-ffxvs-the-crown-au)
> 
> Special thanks to [@loveiscosmicsin](https://loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com/) for being my beta reader.

She would conquer mountains and he, the soldier she married, would only have to watch. He didn’t mind it. In fact, he was proud to witness it. Be it seeing her face the masses or handling paperwork at the palace.   
  
Nyx loosened the bow tie while his steps slowed to sit on the armrest of the nearest ritzy sofa. He couldn’t help but watch Luna’s face scrunch up while her eyes meticulously scanned the novel-length paperwork in hand. She was at the other end of the study, glued to a seat, elbows rested on the shiny, mahogany table, two piles of more paperwork stacked on both sides. It was another throne that the Queen of Tenebrae held, right at that desk where the nation’s matters were to be examined by her majesty on thick rims of paper that he had no authority to even glimpse upon. Not that he cared to have a say on it. On the contrary to what the tabloids had occasionally spilled out in bold letters, Tenebrae’s first immigrant-born prince consort was never interested to have a share in the crown. 

Nyx looked at her like any husband looked at his wife at the end of the day. She was the home he returned to and will forever return to. And Luna, finding his presence in the room for the first time, glanced up with a quick smile to greet before landing her sights on paperwork again.  
  
“How was your day?” he asked, jamming his hands in pants pockets, before realizing that his question was mistimed. She clearly wasn’t at the last leg of her duties despite the afterglow of the sky.  
  
“Oh, the usual… “ she half sighed, eyes never taking off the current document on the desk. “Debates with the council, charity proposals, meetings and-”   
  
“Paperwork.” he completed with a smirk.   
  
Then she revealed her sky blue eyes to him again. This time her gaze lingered a bit longer, as well as her smile. “You look dashing.”   
  
Nyx peered down to himself for half a second before returning her gaze once more. “Oh, well, you know, the prince consort must wear a tuxedo while delivering speeches in front of over-privileged geezers.”  
  
Calling the charity event participants over-privileged geezers was much too nice. Xenophobic prunes would suffice. However, complaints about his recent guest appearance were reserved for another day. But of course, the way he said about the tuxedo oozed enough leftover barb because she looked at him now with a wrinkle of disquiet. He needed to change the subject.  
  
“Anyway,” he began, while finally plopping down on the sofa and began taking off his shoes after sinking into cushion - being barefoot at home was a habit he couldn’t shake off despite having finished etiquette training just days ago. “When’s your break?”  
  
  
“I’m not sure I’ll get a break.” she replied, still busy to hold eye contact. “I might have a meeting in ten minutes.”   
  
“Might?”  
  
“The prime minister of Altissia might not make it.”   
  
An opportunity. He stretched out his arms to loosen up the tired muscles and peeked at the window to see the trees and the wind moving the leaves ever so slightly. “Then we have time to stroll around the garden.”   
  
She blinked at him. “I said ‘might’.”  
  
“And ‘might’ means we have a chance for a stroll.” he said, with a little more enthusiasm than he intended.   
  
He learned to view things glass half full in this new life. This new life they didn’t plan to have. The Galahdian glaive and the Tenebraean princess sought the titleless life after they tied the knot. A quiet home they acquired, a normal life they lived and A family they created. Everything was splendid until someone pulled the trigger on her brother, the late king. A tragic and life-changing incident. And now here they both were, getting used to the new kind of duty where the domestic life came in rare and spontaneous blips. Almost everyday he found her like this, toiling even when the sun was calling it a day.

Luna dropped the document on the table top and sighed. She pursed her lips in trying to decide.

“We can call it a date if I stay in this tux.” he said.

She chuckled. “I’m underdressed then.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, wondering what was wrong with her elegant deep blue blouse and the regal bun she sported. “You look great!” He sauntered closer.  “You always look great.”

The blonde gave him that you-silly-dear look. But with that delighted brightness of her expression, he knew it was working. But he was also telling the truth.

“Just a stroll. A short one. When was the last time we even did that?”

Then she brought her sights to the window. “I can’t remember.”

A sad realization. Nyx can see his wife in thought, remembering past days when she still held a different crown and he still wore the military uniform. They often strolled a different palace’s garden undisturbed. The memories felt like scenes of a different world.

“So.” he said, approaching around the desk and offering a hand like he was still that soldier. “Shall I escort you to your favorite flowers?”

She beamed a princess’ smile and took his hand.

.

.

.

He led the way through the maze-like polished corridors and to the arched opening where the view can be compared with one of those oil paintings of lush flora. The familiar landscaping of statues and fountains were in perfect harmony with the plants and trees, yet the muted wildness of the verdure did not hinder the imaginations of untainted forests. The setting sun filtered by the leaves and the flowers was magnetizing enough for them to pay no heed of the stone paths. They got lost into grassy parts where the smells of earth and blossoms touched their senses. And this time, she pulled him into the innocent joys of being alone together and being one with the moment. Gone were the tension of her shoulders and the creased brows. Gone was the weight of his longing. Talks of the past and their children filled the air while they leaned into each other lingered in certain picturesque corners.

As the sun completely disappeared, the couple began making their way to the stone path where the lamp posts guided it. She pointed at the arched bridge and they walked towards it. She rested her elbows on the railings, her hand held a sylleblossom she plucked earlier and he joined her in the rest with his shoulder touching hers. The stream below made soothing sounds, her head instinctively leaned on his shoulder. He welcomed every bit of the moment.

“We should come here more often.” she muttered.

“Yeah.” he replied. “Maybe a picnic?”

“Stroll, eat, nap… Sounds delightful.”

It did. The thought of making food with his own hands for the first time since moving into the palace was a chance to reminisce what they had before. He started to remember the recipes for Galahdian snacks and her preference out of all of them.

“The kids would love a day out here.” he said.

“They would.”

Frisbees and tree climbing with the kids were part of the distant memory. He missed the sound of their laughter in picnics. He missed the whole family having fun.

Luna shivered from the breeze that passed through and he immediately wrapping her the coat of his tux. And then she looked at him with the twinkle in her eyes that meant she had longed for his warmth. It wasn’t because she still felt cold. He knew she shared the yearn for moments such as this. He opened his lips to speak but what comfort would they bring?

Instead, he gently touched her forehead with the sweetest of his kisses. And then placed another one on her cheek. He felt her breath touch his skin and her hands slide up to the back of his neck.

Then she pulled away for a bit. She wore a blithe filled smile before her eyes saw his lips. He would grant her soundless request. He leaned down and she lifted herself up. He closed his eyes and…

“Your Majesty.”

Nyx stopped just a hair away from feeling her lips. Luna went back down and let him go. She bent to spot the person behind him. And he turned around to see who was the bastard who had the idea of disturbing them. A servant in uniform who was standing on the middle of the stone path looked paled and wore the stun and shame on his eyes.

He bowed nervously. “I - I apologize, Your Majesty.” and then he glanced at Nyx and bowed again. “Your Highness.”

Luna sighed. “It’s alright. What is it?”

“The prime minister has arrived.” the young man stammered. “She awaits your presence at the meeting hall, Your Majesty.”

And just like that, his wife had to wear the crown again. Luna gave him a penitent look.

He sighed and nodded. “Go. It’s okay.”

She gave him a hurried peck on the lips and gave his coat back. And then she walked briskly away from him, to matters that were more important. The prince consort just stood there alone watching her dwindled quickly.

Nyx mentally wished her well on her meeting. As he always did. It was his turn to feel the cold though. A different kind of cold. Because there she went to conquering more mountains and he, the man she shared vows with, remained in waiting for the day that he wouldn’t have to be left alone again.

 


End file.
